Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Aurora Mystery
by BlueFenixLord
Summary: Its all about Lou, a little Riolu thats lost in the Pokemon world, and finds out that he felt in love with a snivy, but he must do everything he can to stay with her, or to go home... To the Human world. Reviews Please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all began

Lou: "Oww my head… Where am I?" As I woke up in a place that I didn't even know… How rude of myself! My name is Lou, usually called after my father's favorite Pokémon Riolu, and his first captured Pokémon. Like I said, I woke up in a beach with only wingull and some Krabby all over the beach, but somehow they didn't seem to be interested on me. When I putted my hand on my face, I only felt fur, and I screamed "I turned into a Riolu!" At first I was scared, but I looked kind of neat (and cute :3), but then I began to fell drowsy and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

(30 minutes earlier)

Jessica: "C'mon you can do this" As I told myself in front of the Exploration Team Base, I Jessica the Shiny Snivy, was scared cause they scream every time when you step on the pressure plate with tiny holes, and I was afraid to fell. I tried it about 30 time, but I'm still too scared, so I Just gave up and when for a stroll on the beach. When I saw the beautiful bubbles that the Krabby launched, on the shore of the beach I saw a Pokémon that I never saw in my life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The pesky thief's

Lou: "Hey, are you ok?" Those where the words that I heard from my sleep. But when I woke up, I saw that it wasn't a dream, but a shiny, beautiful Snivy that was in front of me. "Are you ok?" She asked again. Of course I didn't wanted to alarm her, so I just said "Yeah, just a scratch" At first she didn't believe me, but when I got up, she believed me. She smiled and said "Who are you?" Well, I didn't know her, so I just invented a name "Names Max, Nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too, names Jessica." Well, at least someone to chat a little bit… As we asked ourselves some question like: What are you? , why you here? And: Are you from here? One thing for sure, we didn't saw two Pokémon dash towards us. At first Jessica didn't saw them well, but then I recognized the species of those Pokémon: Zubat and Koffing. They dashed towards us, and hitted Jessica and me. When they looked at me, they just turned over to Jessica and stole some kind of stone. "Hey, give it back!" Jessica screamed at those thief's and ran after them, but she tripped and fell. When I went over to Jessica, she was crying. "Hey, it's just a rock, let it go" But she looked at me quite mad "You don't get it right? That rock my mom gave it to me before she disappeared and I can't let it go! I need to go get it! But, there's a dungeon up ahead and I'm too weak to go…" And she started to cry again. I felt bad for the little Snivy. I wanted to do something, but then I said something without thinking "I'll help you get it back" She looked at me surprised, smiled and hugged me, very tightly "Thank you, so much…" I blushed, but then we ran after does two gangsters and went to the dungeon. At first I was scared, but then when we founded a Pokémon, a Clampern, I said "Hello", but the he tackled me very hard, but I got mad and used an attack called pound. Well, it felt awesome, but we continued and founded some Geoduge and some Pidoves (I never saw one in my life, I said) and some patrats, some rats like rattata but brown and with curly eyes. As we moved on, we founded those thief's and ran after them. They were surrounded. But they just said "If you want it back, come get it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The very first boss battle

Lou: As the Koffing charged at me, Jessica tackled the Zubat, but I knew that she had the disadvantage against those two, and me on the Zubat. Then I heard a scream. Jessica was attacked by poison gas and she was wounded pretty badly. "Don't touch her!" I screamed and used rock smash… Rock Smash?! I didn't know I had it! But I wanted to attack the Zubat, not the Koffing, but after the attack, he was very tired for some reason, or weak. Then I remembered that rock smash lowers the opponent's defense, so I had the advantage against him. I attacked him again and this time I knock him out, and then I concentrated pounds against the Zubat, cause he was a flying type too, not only poison. After tons of pounds later, I knock out the Zubat. But the Koffing got up. I prepared to attack again, but he dropped the rock and said "You're stronger than I tough, take the rock. Anyway, we have more stuff to do". As the Zubat got up, the both scrammed. Jessica was so happy to have her rock. She thanked me and we went to the beach to talk a little bit. "Thank you so much, Max. This rock is so special to me; I can't live without it you know." I asked her "Why where you here on the beach by the way, you should be on your home." She looked at me sadly, then sighted and said "I wanted to join the Exploration Team, it's a place where you can explore all the island, and look for treasures and even find Pokémon never ever seen, but I'm to weak and scared, even you need to find a partner, but even there's a lot of Pokémon in the Island, some of them cant join and others already have a partner…" I just thought of something, was she going to invite me to join her? Well, I don't know where to go, so… "Hey Max." I looked at her and she asked me what I knew she was going to ask "Can you Join the Rescue Team with me? I don't know you, but after this, I know you can be a great partner…" Of course I already thought of it. "After this, you need more help than I expected, so why not?" When I looked at her, she hugged me (again) and cried of happiness and screamed "Thanyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I didn't knew what to do, so I said "Hey, calm down, we need to go there, don't we?" She nodded and we walked to the base (wherever it was).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The rescue Team

Lou: As we walked to the Rescue team Base, we saw that it wasn't normal: it had a Mienshao face (a Pokémon with a karate style) and there was a hole covered with sticks and wherever a foot passes, it says the Pokémon foot. When Jessica passed, she wanted to go back, but I said "C'mon, you can do this, don't be scared, I'm here." She stepped on the hole, and they said "Pokémon detected, its Jessica!" "Let her in, she's a friend" That worked, they accepted her in, but they knew I was there, so when they detected my foot, they founded that I was a Riolu, but I was a very rare Pokémon in this Island. Usually there's only Unova Pokémon here. But hey accepted me. As we entered, there place looked underground, and there were lots of Pokémon in the area, and in the entrance, there was a Mienfoo, the pre evolution of Mienshao. He welcomed Jessica first "Well Jessica, you were brave enough to join us? Cungrats! You can talk to Master Mienshao if you like to join." She smiled and said "Thank you Mienfoo, but I couldn't do it without Max." Mienfoo was confused, but then he understood after seeing me. "This Riolu, ehhh? Well, thank you Max for putting bravery into Jessica. She was very scared at first, but I think you two will make a great team!" "Thank you Mienfoo. Soooooo, what do you do here?" I questioned. He thought that I was joking, but then he understood my face of serious, and explained that he completed missions and capture outlaws. "Outlaws?! Wow, even Pokémon have criminals in these Islands." I thought, but my thoughts were disturbed as Mienfoo showed us the Masters room. "Welcome Jessica and you too little Riolu…" "Actually it's Max." I said to the Guild Master, she chuckle and said "Well, welcome Max. My name Is Melissa, leader of this Guild. They usually call me leader Mienshao. I heard you want to join the Guild, am I correct?" She seemed calm, but never trusts a fighting type Pokémon. "You're correct master Melissa" "Well, I've always wanted to have Jessica and a friend of hers to join her guild, cause Jessica is the daughter of queen Serperior, and I like fighting types in my guild, so you are welcomed to my guild! But first, your name of the team please." I and Jessica stared at each other. A name? They didn't tell me before! But Jessica said "Team Green!" "Are you sure Jessica, and you Max?" Jessica said yes, but I said No, I didn't want to have a team name like that! But after thinking for a while I said "Team Courage, you know, we had courage to travel here and to go on a dungeon adventure." Jessica was surprised and happy for the name, and the guild master accepted. "And for now on, you are now known as Team Courage! Please take this bag, it had everything you need." She gave us a yellow bag that had a: Map, food and some badges. For now on, I had a friend or partner and my life would change, forever…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new friend

"_Wake up every one! Rise and shine, it's time to wake up" _I woke up in a bed with some hay, and I heard a bell ring. As I woke up, I saw a bird with a bell on its claws. "_Her names Pidove, she works here as the waker. She does her job pretty well."_ I smiled at her and help her up so we could go to the assembly hall. "Man, one night and I'm a member of a guild" I thought.

As we went to the assembly hall, Mienfoo and Mienshao were standing there with the others members of the guild. Then Mienfoo said "_Members of the guild, I will like to introduce team Courage, our newest team. Please, be nice to them and don't have any problems." _But Mienshao spoked "_Mienfoo, I was going to say that, you silly." _Mienfoo turned red and snapped "_Alright, everyone to their jobs."_

We walked to the board for some jobs in the area, we choosed to help a Deerling that lost its Oran berry in an area called "The Lost Ruins", a never seeing place that was lost like 23,000 years ago in the human world.As we walked to the ruins, we saw in the way some Magnemite, Roggenrolas and some Drilburs. But when we saw the Oran berry, there were some Pidoves attacking a strange Pokémon with a dinosaur form. I yelled "_Hey, leave it alone!" "It?" _Asked Jessica. "_Forget about it, just help me get those Pidoves away from him, or her." _Jessica nodded and we charged at the Pidoves and attack them furiously. They had the advantage, but the dino form Pokémon helped us and we were able to defeat the Pidoves easily.

"_Hey, are you ok?" _I asked the dino form Pokémon. "_Yeah, thank you. I was going to eat this Oran berry, but does Pidove attacked me, but thanks to you, they wont be bothering me anymore. Hey, that badge you have… Are you a rescue team?" _The voice sounded like a boy, so it's a boy. Jessica smiled and said "_Yep, Team Courage at your service." _ He smiled and say "_Team Courage, nice name. It suits you." _We all smiled and took the Oran berry to the guild, but we didn't knew he was following us. As we arrived at the guild, we saw Mienshao and Mienfoo standing there with the Deerling. "_Deerling thanks you for the help, and she pays very well, you know? You are very lucky." "Aw, it was nothing" _Jessica said, but then after the Deerling left, Mienfoo spotted the Pokémon behind us and said "_Who's your friend?" _We turned back and saw the Pokémon; he spoked "_Sorry for interrupting. Names Cranidos, because I'm a cranidos and, well, my family got lost and I never had a name. But when these two helped me, I felt like I had a family, so I just followed the here, and ummm… Can I join you? I don't have a home and, well, neither a family." _I looked at Cranidos, he was talking seriously, so when Jessica and Mienshao were going to speak, I said "_Dude, your name from now on is Mark, and welcome to the family." _He saw me and smiled and hugged me pretty darn hard. Mienshao smiled and said "_Jessica…" "I accept him guild master" _She smiled and saw Mark hugging me hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mystery of the ancient Pokémon

Mark: As I woke up In the middle of the night, I went to drink some water, I was really thirsty. Lou and Jessica were sleeping. I smiled, it has been three days since I am in the guild, and they treat me like a brother. We had lots of adventure on lots of places.

But when I went to drink some water, I saw something flying in the air, like a strange bird, but this one had a beak like a rock. It was all black cause it was on the shadows. When it looked at me, it ran, and then I saw some other figures: One was a turtle, another was a plant, another one was a giant insect with sharp claws, and another with a hard head. When I saw them, they ran to the bushes, except the turtle, because it ran to the water. After that, I ran back to bed.

Lou: "_Rise and shine, time to wake up!" "Man, Pidove sure does lots of racket." _I told Jessica, stilled tired._ "You think so?" _Jessica said, quite seriously. When we looked at the last bed, Mark was still sleeping. But before we could wake up, Master Mienshao came to our room and told us "_Team Courage, I would like to talk to you for a moment." _

As we walk to the masters' room, we saw that Pidove was there. He was quite sad. "_Team Courage, Pidove was… well, he was replaced from his position of waker."_ We looked at each other, we were in shock. "_Wait, why?!" _Mark yelled at Master Melissa. Melissa was quite sad too, and spoked _"Well, it looks like a Pokémon called Loudred, from Wigglituffs guild, shall stay here. And his going to replace Pidove and, well, I would like to ask you if she…_" "_Can join our team_?" Mark interrupted happily. Melissa smiled and said "_Yes, that's what I was going to say. Thank you Mark ."_ Mark smiled and looked at us. Another team member and a girl… "Sure, _why not? Actually, I need a girl to talk to." _Jessica spoked. I nodded; it's great to have another team member. Pidove spoked happily "_Thank you, I appreciated. My Names Saya by the way. I shall be a great team member. I promise." _Jessica and I smiled at her, but Mark looked quite funny in his face. I don't know how to describe it, but Saya had the strange face too. They looked at each other, quite… I don't know. Jessica and I looked at each other and smiled. Love between partners. Then we bursted a little laugh.

Saya: Man, my first mission, and with a cute Cranidos! I can't wait! Where going to Rocky Mountain, a placed where rock types and ground types usually appear. A disadvantage, bad, but fun! I can't wait to get there.

In the morning, we went to Rocky Mountain. It was a long way, but I had a girl chat with Jessica. We talked about who of the boys we like. Obviously I like Mark, I don't know why, but he seems cute. Jessica likes Lou, and I think Lou likes her to, but I understand those two. There very shy to understand each other and they're too young to have a relationship.

When we got to Rocky Mountain, the first thing we did was fight against all of the Pokémon. I was badly injured, but luckily I founded an Oran berry on the way, and that cured me. For Jessica and Lou it was easy: Jessica had the advantage against both rock and ground type, but Lou only on rock type. Mark didn't have the advantage, but he fought well. After fighting, we continued to finish our mission: find a lost tablet with some strange Pokémon on it, one looked just like Mark, and another one too, but this one was bigger. All of the Pokémon had a bigger version of themselves, strange…

Jessica: I don't know why we're looking for that tablet, but it was our mission to find it, I just don't know why Mark was on that tablet, there's got to be an explanation. "_Hey Jessica, you're ok?" _I heard Sayas voice, and smiled at her "_Yeah, I'm ok, it's just…" "Thinking about Lou?__" _I turned red "_No, no, no, it's no him, it's just… that why Mark was on that tablet, I mean, he's just a kid." "Well, I think that's not Mark, I think it's another Pokémon." _Before I could reply, a strange Pokémon was on our way, and another stole Mark…

Lou: "_Hey, give Mark back" _I yelled at the Pokémon, but he spoked "_Mark, you mean Cranidos? Ha! Maybe not. You see, 'MARK' is an ancient Pokémon like us. My name is Kabutops." _And other Pokémon appeared. All of them were the ones in the tablet. "_He's Tirtuga, she's Archeops, she's Lileep, he's Shieldon, he's Omanyte, and she's Anorith. Where here for one reason: Protect the tablet of our ancient fathers." _I was shocked "_Wait, that tablet is supposed to be from a Swinub, he told us to come here." _Kabutops laughed. "_You think he's telling the truth? All of the Pokémon want the tablet, and we had waited years for that Cranidos…" "Mark! His name is MARK!" "Whatever, we waited years so he can come back to us and we could go home with our parents." _Mark looked at Kabutops quite surprised "_I have… parents?"… _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The secret

?: "_So, what do you see?" "Hell if I know, I see nothing." "That's because you have the binoculars backwards, idiot!" "Oppss, well sooooorry." _Well, another day in the great mountain in Gold city. Marel, (imagine an iron paladin from elsword, but completely white and with brown wings), Jonas (a Kabutops that's body is only bones, it has green acid coming from its bones, and it has giant fangs) and I (elemental from dragon fable, but he can change forms), were investigating the home place of the curious eeves and other Pokémon in Gold city. Somehow a strange portal appeared some time ago. We were sent to investigate, but nothing was found. Somehow, I just lost the track thanks to a Boldore that used sandstorm. Now, we must find this strange Pokémon that's lost in the Gold City, or maybe in another place…

Lou: "_Hey, we can settle this Kabutops, there's no need to threaten Mark about his parents, but if he has, he would never betray us!" "Ha! You think my little brother would betray me? He can never betray us! After all, you're just a little Riolu who has no parents, we all know that because we spy you every day, we can see you even in your base, and we are even IN YOUR DREAMS!" _After saying that, my heart stopped, my anger increased. "_You are just weak, we can defeat you easily, and after defeating you, well see who our brother will stay with, and of course, Lileep, acid!" _Before I could respond, Lileep used an acid that avoided me, but it hit Jessica instead. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Jessica!" _ Mark, Saya and I screamed, she was badly wounded, and my anger increased to the top of my head…

Saya: I didn't know what was happening to Lou after Lileep attacked Jessica, but somehow his eyes turned blue, and even his mouth! "_YOU… LET… HER… ALONE!_"His voice echoed and changed. Kabutops was really scared after hearing his voice, everyone, even Jessica and Mark were. "_Hey dude, calm down there's no need to…" "SHUP UP! YOU HURTED MY TEAM, MYSELF AND EVERYONE YOU ENCOUNTER, SO WHY DO YOU EXYST?! YOU ARE A MENASE TO THIS PLANET, TO THIS WORLD, EVEN TO THIS MOUNTAIN! YOU… ARE… NOTHING… BUT… A…DUMB… ANCIENT… POKEMON!" _After screaming that, he launched a dark aurora sphere, something never saw in ages! Then, it blew up, and a giant cloud of dust appeared in front of us…

Jonas: A giant shake woke me up. When I looked all over the city, the only thing I found was a giant cloud of dust in Rocky Mountain. Man, it was HUGE! Something I had never saw in life! "_Whoa, did you just see that?!" "Marel, I'm not blind!" "Hey, Marel, Church, shut up! Let's move, maybe it's that Pokémon that were looking for." _They both nodded. We moved out to Rocky Mountain, maybe we can find Omega…

Jessica: What I saw when I woke up shocked me. Lou's eyes and mouth were blue, and all of the ancient Pokémon where on the ground, very badly damaged. I tried to get up, but my foot hurted a lot, so I just saw Lou very angry, protecting me, standing there looking at those ancient Pokémon. But then, three figures came out of nowhere… 


End file.
